Ball support devices of the aforementioned type are known and comprise a support post which is adapted to be embedded in the ground or otherwise supported by a base so as to extend vertically upwards. The upper end of the post has a cup or dish shaped member thereon which provides an upwardly facing concave surface in which the ball to be struck can be located. Devices of this nature are used to play various games and are used as training aids for young players who are not sufficiently well coordinated to play conventional baseball where the ball is thrown towards the batsman.
Prior art devices of this nature have suffered from various disadvantages. One disadvantage concerns the flexibility of the device. Generally such devices comprise a rigid post which may have the upper end thereof covered by a resilient cover or the like. However, when the cover is struck by a bat a substantial impact force is imparted to the post potentially causing damage to the post or bat and tending to knock the post over. A further problem with many prior art devices is that they are not adjustable in height, or are only adjustable with difficulty making the device unsuitable for use by a range of sizes of players in the same game.
A yet further problem with many prior art devices is that they are not easily packaged for sale and transportation. Clearly if the device is provided with a base which is heavy, or where the device is bulky, transportation costs are increased.
An object of this invention is to provide a ball support device which is easily adjustable, and which is less susceptible to damage than at least some prior art devices. A further object is to provide a ball support device which is easily assembled and disassembled and which is relatively compact when disassembled.